


Cuando el cielo toca la tierra

by Oniro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, algo corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniro/pseuds/Oniro
Summary: Cinco veces que Steve observa al cielo tocando la tierra.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Cuando el cielo toca la tierra

Que el cielo tocara la tierra era un fenómeno tan hermoso como raro y Steve podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que lo había presenciado.

La primera vez fue cuando tenía diez años. Ese día por fin había conocido la playa. Su madre se las había arreglado para ahorrar lo suficiente y llevarlo, y él se las había arreglado para convencerla de que lo hiciese. A pesar de las recomendaciones y advertencias de los doctores, la playa parecía haberlo ayudado más de lo que habían hecho esas amargas medicinas en todos esos años. Estaba atardeciendo cuando sucedió. Era un horizonte sin fin y a lo lejos se podía ver perfectamente cómo cielo, mar y tierra se juntaban para formar uno. Se preguntó si eso mismo pasaría con el amor, cuando una ola se lo llevó. Había sido una anécdota chistosa para él y Bucky, aunque no para su madre, quien se había llevado un susto de muerte.

La segunda vez fue poco antes de convertirse en Capitán América. Ese día había empezado a tener dudas respecto al suero. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo como antes. Era jugar a la ruleta rusa y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que si le importaba no salir perdiendo. Se había escabullido a una colina cerca del campamento donde se quedó sentado un buen rato mientras pensaba cuando pasó, aunque no duró mucho tiempo. Steve tomó eso como una señal. Tenía que tener fe, así que decidió intentarlo y funcionó.

La tercera y única vez que había deseado no hubiese ocurrido fue cuando cayó al hielo. Recordaba toda la adrenalina y el miedo que sintió por unos momentos, pero recordaba aún más la desesperación que sintió al no poder diferenciar entre las nubes y la nieve. Steve siente escalofríos cada vez que piensa en eso. Después de ello, Steve creyó no poder volver a disfrutar de un atardecer otra vez en su vida.

La cuarta fue algunos meses después de la batalla con Loki en una misión con los Vengadores. Habían hayado la base de una cédula terrorista y la habían desmantelado. Iban de regreso a casa en un helicóptero, excepto Tony, el iba en su traje. A Steve, por otro lado, le había tocado ir a lado de la compuerta abierta. Entonces todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Steve pudo apreciar a detalle como Iron Man se deslizaba por los cielos, contrastando perfectamente con el anaranjado en la nubes. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta. El cielo volvía unirse con la tierra y esta vez provocando una sensación cálida en su pecho. Tuvo que morderse el labio, no estaba muy seguro de porque.

La quinta y última vez estaba ocurriendo justo ahora. 4 años después. Durante su baile nupcial. 

Había sido casi imposible no enamorarse de Tony Stark. Y habían salido durante 3 años, hasta que decidieron dar el siguiente paso. 

El genio se le había adelantado, sorprendiéndole en una tarde de verano.

Pepper y Natasha se habían encargado completamente de organizar la boda. Habían escogido la misma playa a la que su madre lo había llevado alguna vez.

Justo cuando daban una vuelta por el baile, el cielo tocó la tierra una vez más, mientras Tony se superponía en su vista sobre el horizonte.

A Steve le embargó una agradable calidez en el pecho y supo que a partir de ese día que el cielo y la tierra siempre estarían tocándose dentro de su corazón, sin importar los vientos huracanados o la marea embravecida, mientras compartiera su vida con ese hombre en sus brazos.


End file.
